


Death of me

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate sexts Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But First, Let Me Take a Selfie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822217) by [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/pseuds/BadWolf303). 



He missed her not that he'd ever admit that to anyone except of course her, Kate. His Kate. In this moment of really missing her he wondered why he'd let her go to some criminal profiling seminar in L.A. Not that he controlled her but as her boss he wondered why'd he signed off on it - oh yeah she's given him that cute pouty look with her big brown doe like eyes and he'd given in. And now he was regretting it.

 _Are you awake? Who am I kidding of course you are._ Gibbs smiled at the text that had just appeared on his phone. Finally he could talk to her.

_Course I am Katie._

_Good ;)_

_What?_ Gibbs waited for her text back but instead an encrypted link popped up in place of words. He opened it up and gulped. There was Kate leaning back against the hotel bed with quite a bit of cleavage showing. A lot of cleavage for her standards.

 _You still there?_ Did she expect him to be able to type out some coherent response when she had just sent him a picture of one of his absolute favorite parts of her. Her breasts so full and lush.

_Minx. You trying to kill me?_

_Maybe ;)_

_Katie..._

Another photo message appeared on his phone and he eagerly opened it. This one was much more...risqué than the last. She wasn't wearing any pants just some lacey navy blue panties that she knew would drive him insane. And her legs were about a million gorgeous miles long.

_God Kate_

_Maybe you should send me one back. I am here across the country alone._

He gulped hard which was exactly how his cock was feeling - really hard. She'd taught him how to send photo messages and now he was wondering if she'd taught him for the sole purpose of sexting. This was something he'd never done before. Never had a beautiful woman sext him nor had he ever seated her back, but this was Kate. He aimed the camera at the bulge in his pants and sent it to Kate.

 _Yummy_. He let out a breathe of air he hadn't realized he was holding in when she texted back.

_You're killing me._

_I hope not because I have some big plans for when I get home. They may or may not involved much dirtier pictures :) xo_

Caitlin Todd was surely going to be the death of him. He could imagine the headlines now - **Agent Killed by sexting** or **Death by a kinky minx special agent**.


End file.
